Such Great Heights
by Battery
Summary: [oneshot]Harry writes a song for his boy SLASH HPDM


**Such Great Heights...**

Disclaimer..I own Nothing except My imagination.

Harry slammed the car door and walked away from uncle Vernon's yelling Drifting into thought as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. His feet were just taking him as he walked by the muggles on the train station.

He stopped briefly to check his pockets. Yep everything he needed was there. Now being seventeen and finally care free. No longer being depended on but only ignored. And he loved every Piece of it.

Especially One perfect part.

Soon he found himself standing on the train walking towards a back compartment Stopping at the door he slid it open And gazed inside to see a blond boy sitting on one of the seat staring off into space.

Harry Smiled softly. Life really does get better as it goes by. The boy on the seat turned and hit face lit up.

Harry walked into the compartment pulling A phew things from his pockets unshrinking them and Putting them into the barracks. He smiled at the boy across from him.

"Guess what?" He said cheekily

"You love me " Said the boy putting on a shock face.

Harry giggled "No silly"

"What then?" Questioned the boy.

Harry moved over to where he was sitting pushing the compartment door closed and pulling the curtains over. The train had already left. He straddled the blond.

"I" He kissed his Jaw softly "Wrote.." He kissed his Jaw again trailing them tis time to his neck.

"Hm.." Said the blond closing his eyes contently "You" Harry spoke again before starting to lick at The other boys neck biting it softly

"A song" Harry said finishing marking the boy.

"Sing to me" said the boy.

Harry smiled waving his wand a soft beat started playing slowly becoming louder as Harry began to sing.

" I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles In our eyes are mirror images and when We kiss they're perfectly aligned" He kissed the boys head

"And I have to speculate that God himself Did make us into corresponding shapes like Puzzle pieces from the clay" He Kissed his cheek

"True, it may seem like a stretch, but Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled Head when you're away when I am missing you to death" He kissed his other cheek.

The blond Was just thinking as the words escaped the Dark haired boy lips. Of just how true they were.

"When you are out there on the road for Several weeks of shows and when you scan The radio, I hope this song will guide you home" Harry kissed his nose

"Your teasing me" Said the boy

"Shh"

"They will see us waving from such great Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say But everything looks perfect from far away, 'come down now,' but we'll stay..."

Draco thought of the summer when his parents were yelling at them to come down. But they stayed in the air kissing. He laughed at the memory smiling at His Harry.

The beat kept playing and Harry then kissed him on the mouth biting his lip. The blond opened his mouth letting harry in. But it ended just as quickly as it began

"They will see us waving from such great Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say But everything looks perfect from far away, 'come down now,' but we'll stay..." Harry Smiled

"My Draco" And kissed his nose again

"I tried my best to leave this all on your Machine but the persistent beat it sounded Thin upon listening That frankly will not fly. you will hear The shrillest highs and lowest lows with The windows down when this is guiding you home...To me My Draco "

This time Draco Started Kissing Harry As the beat continued playing and the song could be heard through out the train or Harry's soft voice. " Guess What?" "What Is it now Harry" "Guess" "You Wrote me another song?" "No, I love you " Draco started laughing and Harry Joined him As for the rest of the train. They still couldn't figure out where the Music was coming from.

**A/N) **Well I felt like writing a fic to this song. Its called Such great heights by the postal service. It just Gives me a great feeling

Kevin: Yeah like Chocolate and Ice cream do?

Harry/Draco:Yeah pillz...

Me:Oh be quiet all of you.. Grrr..Oh yes everyone meet my friend Kevin..He comes in many forms Mostly a Kitten - Cheery oh Do Review Please. Kevin: So you can have A cookie or a Plushie. Nods Harry: Of anything you want Draco: I want You..

Me/Kevin/Harry: DRACO! This is K+ no Being rude!


End file.
